


Senior Year

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year is an odd thing, you spend your entire school experience waiting for the final year. Then, once it's here you want nothing more than to stop time and not have to move into the adult world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually entering my final high school year am basically crying myself to sleep ever night because I have no clue what to do so ayyyyye

Relationships weere never something Castiel needed. Love and someone to care for and in return be cared for of course but he knew a relationship was more than that. Simply it involved things he didn't need or want.

It never bothered him, a relationship would just weigh him down and he was a straight shot to high places. He had worked his ass off all of high school, he has managed to get straight honors through the ever year and now he only had one left. Most people talked, saying senior year doesn't count or matter but Castiel couldn't take that risk honestly. One year until his future started and he made something of himself.

That was until life threw and an unexpected curve ball with green eyes and named Dean Winchester written on it his way. He first met Dean during chemistry his first day when they were assigned, partners.

"Dean," the boy said sticking his hand out. He knew Dean. Not directly more like he knew about him. He was Dean-parked-the-principles-car-on-roof-somehow Winchester or the kid who had slept with his share of the graduating class, or the star quarterback. He knew Dean Winchester, apparently, Dean knew him too, "Castiel? Right?"

Castiel squinted at the boy. He was aesthetically pleasing he thought to himself. He had a nice jaw line even if it was hidden slightly but some extra weight. He also had very nice green eyes, strange he hadn't seen many people with that shade of green, maybe he had never seen them. No matter. Castiel took the hand that had been held out in mid air for far longer than it should have. "Correct. Now I'm expecting that you know what you're doing given your in advanced AP chemistry so I expect you to help just as much."

Dean narrowed his eyes and nodded his head as if Castiel had just given him an important message. Whatever it doesn't matter.

Well, at least it hadn't. It didn't matter when Dean Winchester was Dean Winchester and not just Dean and Castiel were just Castiel, not Cas. But that's how it all matters now, now that it's just Dean and Cas. Turns out Dean had 3 other classes with Cas and lunch together although they didn't sit together until a fourth of the way through the year. If you ask people would say that when they became glued together.

That was the issue wasn't it, Cas thought. He was sitting pushing his rice around his tray. He shouldn't have let himself become friends with Dean or at least friends like they were. Two peas in a pod, his other friend, Charlie, said. It was true through the year they had become as close as he and another person could get. It startled him slightly and made him sick a little. There were only 2 months until graduation and he had gotten 7 acceptance letters that he had yet to tell his parents about, let alone Dean.

He couldn't imagine his life without Dean anymore. He wasn't alone by any stretch of the imagination, he did have four brothers and plenty of friends but they weren't Dean.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Cas looked up from his now scattered rice to Dean who was sitting across from his. He had on his letterman jacket and was wearing thick rimmed glasses that he had finally admitted to himself he desperately considering he couldn't read.

"Life," Cas mumbled looked back down. Dean left out a huff, seemingly unhappy with that answer. "Dean, what are are you doing after high school?"

This was an old conversation that had become more important these past few weeks. "Cas, I," he hesitated, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know. Something with machines, same as you but maybe more hands on." It was one of the things Cas thanks the gods for, he and Dean both had the same general goal in life. Dean had become his curveball and he had become Dean's somehow. "Cas...I actually have something to tell you about it." What he said wasn't a question but it sure sounded like one.

"Of course, Dean. What is it?"

"I got accepted into a place I really wanna go." Cas remained silent. He knew this was coming Dean was going to walk one way and him the other. "MIT accepted me."

The silence started stretching between the two before Cas let his face break into a smile. Cas stood up, "Follow me."

Dean stared after Cas for a second before wordlessly following him. He had learned long ago not to even question Cas. They stopped outside of Cas's locker. Dean stood silently and watched Cas open it and pull out a paper before shoving it into Dean's hand.

Dean quickly read the letter before looking up at Cas with a grin split across his face, "Really?"

Cas nodded and next thing he knew Dean's lips had crashed down onto his. He was certain he would feel nothing like he did the time Meg had kissed him but with Dean?

Well, Cas's knees gave out that's what with Dean.

Cas felt Dean start to pull back leaving Cas to chase his lips before pulling back himself.

"MIT together?"

"Dorm mates."

**Author's Note:**

> just a short dorky story.


End file.
